


4 times Wally forgot Valentines day 1 time he didn't

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: I am in Young Justice mood. And I want Kid Flash back.





	4 times Wally forgot Valentines day 1 time he didn't

Artemis and Wally had been dating for about almost a month. Artemis wasn't expecting much, but she hoped for a date. It was Valentines day after all. She didn't expect flowers, or chocolates, or any of the cute romantic stuff she saw on cheesy romcoms, but she still hoped. Wally was the type to do those kind of stuff. He was into romantic stuff after all. Artemis never dated anyone before. With her family, she hadn't expected to get a decent date. She didn't think she was deserved to be loved. That all changed when Wally had kissed her on New Years. He had asked her out few minutes after. Not even minutes. She was still in his arms when he asked her if she was free for a date. Wally was everything Artemis expected not to happen to her. So she even bought him a gift.

Whenever she thought about Wally, she couldn't help but smile. Months ago she would laugh if someone would said to her she would be dating Wally. Now she couldn't be happier that she was.

" ** _Recognised Artemis B-zero-seven_**."

"Hey, Artemis!" She was greeted by M'gnn.

"Hi Megan. Uhh. Have you seen Wally?" She asked.

"No. He hasn't stopped by."

"He wasn't answering his phone so I...uhh. Never mind." Artemis shook her head.

It was Valentines day. Cave was where M'gann and Superboy lived. And Zatanna.

"You don't mind if I crash in here for a bit?" Atemis asked, she didn't want to intrude if the couple had plans on Valentines day. She needed company.

Yet she still hoped Wally would try to contact her, or stop by the Cave to look for her. It was Valentines day after all. She didn't expect to be dating anyone, but she was. So what's the harm in hoping he would surprise her with something.

M'gnn assured her she could. The day passed like it was another normal day. Artemis didn't let herself feel crushed by the lack of Wally's presence. Zatanna was still in the Cave and so was the Superboy. The four of them watched TV. Played board games. Did normal teenage stuff. Artemis, like the others, was all new to being normal. Zatanna grew up with a strict father, who was a member of the Justice League. So her childhood was as abnormal just like Artemis's. Superboy never had a childhood, so the only one with actual experience of some normality was M'gnn. Who wasn't even from Earth, so she too was out of the element.

Artemis kept one eye on the clock. Awaiting for some surprise from Wally. He hadn't said anything about Valentines day. She wasn't sure if he was even planning something, or since they've been dating for such short period of time even planned anything. By six o'clock she lost hope. Zatanna had left the Cave few hours before. Leaving Artemis to third wheel. Superboy hadn't have known about Valentines day, and M'gnn was teaching him about it, by making heart shaped cookies. She had only remembered that it was Valentines day when Zatanna left, because of a date.

Artemis found comfort in the TV room. Which unfortunately was right infront of the kitchen. She could hear M'gnn's giggling and chattering. Superboy had lots of questions, and when M'gnn didn't know the answer she would ask Artemis.

Eight o'clock. Wally was still radio silent. Artemis lost hope. He forgot. He most likely forgot. She didn't want to third wheel anymore. She was done waiting for him at the Cave. When M'gnn offered her cookies she made, Artemis decided to leave. Leave the couple alone to celebrate the Valentines day by themselves.

" ** _Recognised Artemis-B-zero-seven_** "

" ** _Recognised Kid Flash-B-zero-three._** "

Wally zooped into the Cave.

He forgot. He completely forgot it was today. He had a plan. He was going to surprise Artemis with a cute date. A picnic somewhere far away from Central City, or Gotham. Somewhere secluded. Spend the entire day together. It didn't matter anymore. He had forgot his phone in school. He actually hadn't known initially it was at his school. He had to retrace his steps. Which were a lot of steps. He also had to stop by a lot of convinced stores to get snacks whenever he felt he was running on empty. When he finally found his phone he noticed dozen of texts and missed calls from Artemis. It was only around eight o'clock when he found his phone. Last message from Artemis was around half past six. He ran to a flower shop to at least buy Artemis a buque.

  * 'Im still in the Cave. Where are you?'



If she was still at the Cave, he could still make it. They wouldn't spend the day together like he planned but at least they could watch the stars. At least that counts for something. He ran to the nearest zeta tube.

" ** _Recognised Kid Flash-B-zero-three_** "

He almost tripped on his own two feet as he ran into the Cave.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" He said panting. He hadn't expected to be wind out, but since running around Centre City, he wasn't at all that surprised.

"WALLY!" M'gnn and Connor said in unison. A bit startled.

"Where's Artemis?"

"You just missed her." Connor said.

"She left just a minute ago." M'gnn said.

The couple were sitting in the TV area, and Wally really didn't pay attention to what they were watching.

"Dammit." Wally ran to the kitchen. He quickly ate some leftover pizza he stashed in the fridge and a heart shaped cookie. He ran into the spot where he stood just a second a go. "Do you guys know where she went?"

Both of them shrugged. Wally had to find her. He ran into the zeta tube.

" ** _Recognised Kid Flash-B-zero-three._** "

First place he checked was her apartment. He was greeted by her mother. She didn't know where Artemis was. He then searched for Green Arow. When Wally finally found him, GA was on a date with Black Cannery. Who didn't appreciate their date being interrupted, and both of them giving him no clues to where Atemis was.

Half past nine. That's when Wally realised he had a phone, and he had Artemis's contacts.

"Artemis!" Wally said as soon as she picked up her phone.

"Where were you all day?" She said. Wally couldn't tell if she was annoyed or mad. Probably both.

"Running around. Trying to find you." He said almost embarrassed.

"Well you did a lousy job." She said.

"Where are you?" Wally said. " I'll be there in a second."

"Why for?"

"Cause it's. It's Valentines day, beautiful." Wally tried to sound like he didn't forget what day it was.

"You forgot. Didn't you?" She said. Wally bit back. Of course she knew he was lying about remembering the Valentines day.

"It's fine. We've been only dating for couple of weeks, anyways." She said more calmly. " I hadn't expected much."

Wally felt bad. He planned to spend the entire day together. He wanted to impress her. She eventually told him where she was. Gotham Academy. He rushed to her side. She barely had the time to hang up and put away her phone when he found her.

"Sorry it took so long." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

He didn't want to go on about how his day went, cause he guessed she didn't want to hear excuses. She wasn't dressed in anything too fancy. Pair of jeans and a white shirt. Yet she still looked amazing.

"I got you these." Wally presented her with a bouquet of flowers, which seemed to have lost their petals. Artemis eyed the flowers and raised an eyebrow at Wally. "Uhh. I guess flowers can't withstand the speed?"

"You think?" She said.


End file.
